Changement de vie
by So-Kate
Summary: France, 1060. Bella est la fille du roi Charlie Swan. Lors de ces 16 ans, toute sa vie bascule...
1. Prologue

**Salut !**

**J'ai décidé de mettre en pause « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas oublié ? » pour pouvoir me consacrer à d'autres fictions.**

**J'espère que vous l'aimerez.**

_Nous sommes en l'an 1060, en France…_

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, mais je préfère Bella.

Je suis la fille du Roi Charlie Swan. Donc ce qui fait de moi une princesse.

Ma mère, Renée, est morte à ma naissance. C'est Rosalie qui s'est occupé de moi depuis que je suis née. Rosalie était une jeune servante lors de la mort de ma mère. Elle a toujours été une mère pour moi.

Aujourd'hui, en ce 13 septembre, j'ai 16 ans.

Je pensais que j'allais avoir un anniversaire ordinaire comme chaque année.

Sauf que je me trompais. Chose que je ne savais pas encore.


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut !**

**Voici le 1****er**** Chapitre !**

**J'ai eu beaucoup d'imagination pour cette fiction.**

**Vous remarquerez que j'ai juste mis Bella pour les personnages principaux. Je préfère laisser comme ça pour que vous puissiez devinez au fil de l'histoire qui est caché sous ce blanc. **

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle choquante**_

Ce matin, comme tous les matins, Rosalie vient me réveiller.

« On se lève princesse Bella ! Et bon anniversaire !

- Merci mais laissez-moi dormir encore 10 minutes, grognais-je encore endormie

- Non aujourd'hui c'est votre anniversaire et votre père souhaite vous parlez »

Elle partit dans ma salle de bain pour me faire couler un bain. Puis elle me sortit ma robe du jour.

Je sortis de mon lit puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'y restai 20 minutes. Après avoir mis ma robe, Rosalie coiffa rapidement.

Je traversai le château pour rejoindre mon père dans ses quartiers. Je salue nos serviteurs en traversant les couloirs. Je m'arrête devant le tableau de ma mère comme à chaque fois que je passe devant. Elle me ressemble beaucoup. Même forme du visage, la même bouche et nez. Sauf qu'elle était rousse aux yeux bleus. Moi je suis brune aux yeux chocolat comme Père. En arrivant devant la porte de son salon, j'entendis mon père hurler contre quelqu'un. Je collai mon oreille contre la porte.

« Laissez-moi du temps…pas au courant…trop jeune… mariage… » dit père

Je n'eus pas le temps d'écouter la fin que Charlotte, la servante de Charlie, sortit.

« Votre Père vous attend, me dit-elle

- J'arrive tout de suite. »

J'entrai dans la pièce. Mon père n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'un homme, d'une femme et d'un jeune homme.

« Bonjour ma princesse, me salua mon père, je souhaiterai te parler. Je te présente le roi Edward Masen Senior et la reine Elisabeth. Leur royaume se situe proche du notre. Ainsi que leur fils Edward Masen Junior. »

Je les détaillai. Edward Senior est un homme plutôt grand avec des cheveux bruns et les yeux bleu. Elisabeth est grande aussi avec des cheveux avec de grandes boucles cuivrées et des yeux verts émeraude. Leur fils a les mêmes cheveux que sa mère et les mêmes grands yeux verts, par contre il n'est pas très grand. Il était beau mais sans plus.

« Ravie de vous rencontrer, dis-je

- Nous aussi, me répondit Elisabeth.

- Est-ce que nous pouvons avoir deux petites minutes, s'il vous plaît ? demanda mon père à nos invités

- Oui nous allons vous attendre, dit Edward Senior »

Mon père se dirigea vers sa chambre. Je le suivis. Je m'assieds sur son lit pendant qu'il faisait les cents pas.

« Ma chérie, déjà je te souhaite un bon anniversaire mais j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. J'aurai aimé te l'apprendre d'une autre façon que celle-ci. Avant ta naissance, ta mère voulait que tu sois promise à un prince pour que tu ne sois pas obligé à choisir entre plein de prétendants. Après qu'elle soit morte, j'ai commencé à chercher un promis pour toi. Au cours de mes recherches, j'ai entendu dire que le roi Masen avait eu un enfant quelques mois avant ta mère et moi. Un garçon. Alors je me suis rendu à son château. Nous avons conclu un pacte. Celui dit que le jour de tes 16 ans, tu devras te marier avec leur fils, Edward. Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé car tu étais soit trop jeune soit j'en avais pas le courage. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop fâché après moi. Tu deviendras son épouse dans un mois, le 13 octobre. »

J'étais tellement choqué que je ne pus répondre. Je commençai a pleurer.

« Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? J'aurai préféré avoir le choix de mon époux.

- Je suis désolé ma chérie. Tu peux sécher tes larmes ? Allez viens on retourne les voir. Ils vont se poser des questions.

- Père, j'aimerai parler à Rose avant de sortir de cette pièce. Tu pourrais l'appeler ?

- D'accord je l'a fait appeler maintenant »

Il sortit de la pièce rapidement en appelant Charlotte. Il lui donna son ordre puis il rejoignit les Masen. J'entendis quelqu'un courir vers la porte. J'aperçois la porte s'ouvrir. Rosalie. Elle vient me prendre dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive princesse ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me vouvoyer !

- Désolé. Bon je recommence. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive princesse ?

- Je viens d'apprendre que je suis promise à un prince. Et que dans un mois je serai marié à Edward Junior Masen.

- Ah

- QUOI ?! Tu étais au courant ?

- Bah un peu comme tout le monde. On a tous espéré que ce jour n'arrive jamais car on t'aime tous. Après la mort de la Reine, qu'on aimait tous, tous les paysans et servants de ce royaume était vraiment triste. Quand tu as grandis, nous avons tous aimés ton caractère ainsi que ta joie de vivre. Comme ta mère. En sachant que tu vas être mariée dans très peu de temps, nous allons perdre notre soleil, notre princesse…

- Et tu aurais pu me le dire avant ! J'aurai pu avoir plus de temps pour me préparer psychologiquement ! »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre car je sortis immédiatement de la chambre. J'avais besoin de solitude. Tout de suite.

Mon père arrêta de parler quand il m'aperçut. Il s'approcha de moi mais je lui fis signe de reculer.

« J'ai besoin de calme et de solitude pour pouvoir réfléchir. Je pars en balade avec Pluie. Je serais de retour pour le dîner »

Sur ce je partis. Je croisais Maggie et lui demandais de seller mon cheval tout de suite. Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement. Quand j'arrivai aux écuries, je remarquais qu'à côté de Pluie, se trouvait Edward Jr.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous parler. J'aimerai partir au plus vite, répliquai-je

- Je suis désolé de vous rencontrer comme ça. J'espère que nous pourrons cohabiter sans embrouille et que l'on pourra s'aimer, me répondit-il

- Gardez ça pour vous. J'aimerais partir. Au revoir » fis-je en montant sur Pluie.

Je m'élançai au galop en pleine forêt. C'est parfait pour ce genre de situation. Prendre de la vitesse pour oublier. Je ralentis pour regarder où j'étais. Je m'approchai de ma clairière préféré. Un vrai conte de fée. J'accrochai mon cheval à un arbre et couru au centre de la clairière. Je m'y allongeai. J'y restai pendant une bonne heure avant de me rendre compte que j'étais surveillée. Je me relevais et aperçu une ombre derrière les arbres.

« Qui est-là ? » hurlais-je de peur

J'entendis un rire puis un coup de vent, suivit de rien. Je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne lentement.

« Ahhhhhhhhhhhh » Hurlais-je

**Laissez une **_**review… **_

**Je poste la suite quand le stade des 20 reviews est dépassé !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut !**

**J'ai décidé de poster plus tôt que prévu. Par contre le stade des 20 reviews n'a pas été dépassé.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review !**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**P.S. : Les personnages appartiennent à !**

**L'histoire m'appartient, je ne fais que jouer avec les personnages !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Recherches**_

_J'entendis un rire puis un coup de vent, suivit de rien. Je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne lentement. _

_« Ahhhhhhhhhhhh » Hurlais-je_

Un homme blond avec des yeux rouge sang me fixait. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Je me retournais mais il se trouvait déjà devant moi.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? paniquais-je

- Je me nomme James et qu'est-ce que je veux ? Ton sang bien sûr ! » rigola-t'il

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'une masse blanche et blonde poussa ce James contre un arbre. L'arbre se cassa en deux avec le choc. Je tournais ma tête vers mon sauveur. Il me regarda avec de grands yeux dorés. Puis il reprit une position de défense.

« Partez Mademoiselle ! », m'ordonna l'homme aux yeux dorés.

Je ne le fis pas répéter. Je remontais à cheval rapidement puis repartit au galop vers le château. Je regardais souvent derrière moi pour voir si l'on me suivait. Mais non personne à l'horizon. A peine arrivée au château, Rosalie vient à ma rencontre.

« On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! Aller descend de ce cheval rapidement ! Il faut que je te prépare pour le banquet de ce soir »

Je descends de ma monture puis me dirige vers mes quartiers. Je me dépêche de remonter en vitesse pour ne pas à subir la colère de Rosalie. Je ne croise personne dans les couloirs. En rentrant dans ma chambre, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain. Je remarque que mon bain était déjà prêt. Une fois que l'eau me recouvrit, je commençais à penser à ce qu'il m'est arrivé dans la clairière. Je me posais des questions sur cet homme, James, qui avait « voulu boire mon sang ». Tout le monde sait que les vampires n'existent pas ! Mais ses prunelles étaient rouges. Il faudrait que j'aille plus tard, dans la bibliothèque pour voir si je peux trouver quelque chose sur les vampires. Puis je repensais à mon sauveur. J'avais pu apercevoir son visage. Un jeune homme de 20 ans. Lui aussi devait appartenir à la même espèce que ce James. Avec le peut que j'avais vu, je l'avais trouvé beaucoup plus beau que Edward Jr. Je pensais encore à lui quand Rosalie entra dans la pièce.

« Princesse, il est temps que vous sortiez de ce bain. Le banquet devrait bientôt commencer »

Je n'avais pas remarqué que le soleil avait déjà disparu. Je me dépêchai de sortir du bain. Je choisis rapidement une robe dans mon armoire. Je laissais Rosalie me coiffer. Je dus courir pour ne pas arriver en retard à la salle principale. Je me demande pourquoi Charlie à tient à faire un banquet ce soir. Peut-être pour fêter quelque chose. En arrivant dans la salle je me faufilais entre les gens (qui n'étaient pas encore assis) pour rejoindre mon père. Il me cherchait mais il me vit arriver, il soupira de soulagement. Puis il se tourna pour s'adresser à une personne derrière lui. Je remarquais que cette personne avait des cheveux blonds comme mon sauveur. Papa m'appelle pour me présenter à quelqu'un. Je m'approche vers eux la tête baissée. Mon père me voit approcher et commence les présentations avant même que je n'ai levé la tête.

« Bella, mon ange, je te présente Carlisle Cullen. Il nous vient de Londres. C'est un jeune docteur. Il se rend dans un comté proche de Rome. Il a décidé de s'arrêter quelques jours ici » présenta mon père.

Je relève la tête. Lorsque j'aperçu son visage, mes jambes flanchèrent puis plus rien…

_**CdV**_

Quand je repris conscience, j'étais sur mon lit. Je voulu me lever mais une main m'en empêcha.

« Veuillez rester tranquille princesse. Vous êtes encore faible. Vous vous êtes évanouie, dit Carlisle

- Je suis resté inconsciente combien de temps ?

- Environ 10 min. Voulez-vous manger ou boire ?

- Non merci je n'ai pas faim ni soif… Vous me rappelez quelqu'un par contre, commençais-je après l'avoir bien détaillé.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui ! Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré un homme qui vous ressemblait, dans les bois »

Il voulut répondre mais il fut coupé par un Edward affolé.

« Ma douce, comment te sens tu ? » Puis il se tourna vers Carlisle. « Et vous qui est vous ?

- Je suis Carlisle Cullen. Je viens de Londres et je suis médecin. La princesse n'a rien et vous prierait de vous présenter ou je vous demanderez de partir car Isabella a besoin de calme.

- Je suis Edward Masen, le promis de Bella. Donc vous n'avez aucun droit pour me faire partir. J'aimerai que vous partiez. J'ai besoin de parler à ma fiancée. »

Carlisle partit en me laissant avec mon fiancee. Celui-ci avait l'air de s'inquieter pour moi.

« Je te remercie de t'être venu me voir mais tu n'avais pas à lui dire de partir ! lui dis-je

- Si car j'ai quelque chose d'important a te dire !

- Qui est ?

- J'ai décidé de rester dans ce château jusqu'au mariage pour que l'on puisse faire connaissance.

_Non ! C'est un cauchemar ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir vivre avec cet idiot dans mes pattes à longueur de journée !_

Je ne pus argumenter qu'il était déjà parti.

Je me levais doucement puis allai enfiler une robe. Je sortis de mes quartiers pour me rendre dans l'immense bibliothèque du château. A l'entrée se trouvait Jasper.

« Bonjour Jasper ! saluai-je

- Bonjour Princesse ! Que faites-vous là à cette heure ? Il est bien tard pour lire.

- En fait je viens faire des recherches, dis-je tout en avançant en centre de la pièce suivi de Jasper, et j'aurai besoin de vous car je ne sais pas vraiment ce que contient la bibliothèque.

- Des recherches sur quoi ?

- Sur les vampires s'il te plaît

- D'accord princesse ! Je ne te poserai pas de questions sur la raison de cette recherche.

- Merci Jazz. »

Nous commençâmes rapidement les recherches. Quand j'ouvris le premier live de ma pile, je tombais là-dessus. :

_« Dans le monde vaste et ténébreux des fantômes et des démons, aucune créature n'est plus abominable, plus redoutée, plus détestée – avec une fascination mêlée de crainte pourtant – que celle du vampire, qui n'est ni fantôme ni démon mais relève des forces sombres de la nature et possède les qualités mystérieuses et terrible des deux » _*****

_Révérend Montague Summers_

Je ne regardais pas la suite du livre car ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air intéressant.

J'ouvris un second livre. Je le feuilletai mais quelques mots retinrent mon attention. « _Vitesse », « peau froide», « yeux couleurs or », «pâleur », « jeunesse éternelle »._

Après avoir feuilleté plusieurs livres, j'ouvris le dernier livre. Il paraissait très ancien. C'était le carnet de bord d'un chasseur de vampire londonien :

_« 21 juin 1001, soleil au zénith, _

_Lors de ma dernière ronde dans les rues de ma chère ville, j'ai pu entrapercevoir des gens louches qui courraient avec des cadavres. J'ai essayé de les poursuive mais ils étaient beaucoup plus rapide que moi. En rentrant hier soir, je décidai de mettre mon fils au courant de sa destinée. Il devra prendre mon poste de pasteur et de chasseur de vampires, lors de ma mort. Lorsque qu'il l'a appris, il est parti en claquant la porte violemment en disant que Dieu avait mal fait son destin. Il n'est toujours pas rentré depuis. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Je sais que lorsque l'on a 20 ans on peut tout se permettre mais de là inquiéter son père, il ne faut pas trop exagérer. _

_Je dois repartir à l'Eglise pour faire la messe de midi._

_Jacques Cullen. »_

Je regardais la suite pour voir ce que ce Jacques Cullen pouvait bien raconter :

_« 25 juin 1001, levé du soleil,_

_Voilà bien 4 jours que mon fils, Carlisle […] »_

Je commençais à me poser des questions.

Père m'a dit que Carlisle vient de Londres. Ce livre était écrit par pasteur londonien.

Le nom de Carlisle est Cullen comme Jacques.

Quand le fils de Jacques est parti de la maison, il n'avait que 20 ans. Le Dr Cullen a environ 20 ans.

Et le fils de Jacques se nomme Carlisle comme le Dr Cullen.

Tout se mit à se mélanger dans ma tête. Au bout d'un certain tant à réfléchir, je trouvais la conclusion.

_Carlisle est un vampire. Il faut que j'aille le voir._

Mais avant de m'en être rendu compte, je me dirigeais vers la chaumière du Dr Cullen. Je m'arrêtais sur la porte. La porte s'ouvrit instantanément.

* * *

*** Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué. (Extrait de **_**Fascination**_**, Stephenie Meyer, pg 149)**

**Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Laissez une ptite review svp ='(**

**Lucinne **


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Désolé de ne pas avoir posté avant mais mon ordi a beugé juste quand j'étais en train d'écrire la suite. Donc j'avais tout perdu. Mais j'ai réussi à tout récrire (peut-être pas avec les mêmes mots).**

**Le chapitre est un peu court. Je sais.**

**Bon… Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas**

**Lucinne**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : Apprendre à se connaitre.**_

_Mais avant de m'en être rendu compte, je me dirigeais vers la chaumière du Dr Cullen. Je m'arrêtais sur la porte. La porte s'ouvrit instantanément. _

Ce fut Père que je trouvais sur le pas de la porte. Il sortait de chez Carlisle. Il me regarda bizarrement et me dit :

«Tu ne devrais pas être couchée jeune fille ?

- J'ai la migraine et le Dr Cullen m'a dit d'aller le voir si j'avais mal quelque part suite à mon évanouissement. Donc je vais le voir pour un remède contre la migraine. Et vous père que faites-vous ici ?

- Je devais parler au Docteur sur quelque chose qui ne te concerne pas. Vas-y avant qu'il aille se coucher »

Sur ce il me laissait sur le pas de la porte. J'ouvris la porte. Carlisle m'attendait sur son canapé.

« En quoi puis-je vous être utile, Princesse ?

- Je suis au courant de votre secret, lui dis-je directement.

- Mais je n'ai pas de secret. Vous délirez mademoiselle !

- Non je sais que vous êtes un vampire, dis-je en murmurant

- Co...Comment vous le savez ?

- Je sais que c'était vous dans la clairière aujourd'hui. Et ce James m'a laisser penser que c'était un vampire et puis j'ai fait des recherches.

- Vous n'avez pas peur de moi en ce moment ?

- Non car je sais que vous n'avez pas faim car vos yeux ne sont pas noir.

- Wow ! Et savez-vous de quoi je me nourris, Princesse ?

- Pas vraiment car il n'y avait pas de livres sur les vampires aux yeux dorés mais sur les yeux rouges, oui.

- Je bois du sang animal...

- Donc je n'ai rien à craindre car tu ne me feras rien.

- Si car je peux perdre le contrôle d'une minute a l'autre.

- As-tu un don ?

- Non j'en ai point...

- Bella ? Mon amour ? Ou te caches-tu ? Me cherchait Edward

- Oh non ! Surtout pas lui ! Me plaignais-je en chuchotant.

- Voulez-vous que je nous en débarrasse ?

- Que si vous arrêtez de me vouvoyer !

- Ok j'y vais »

Mais qu'est-ce que Edward venait faire à cette heure ? Et surtout pourquoi me cherchait-il ?

Carlisle sortit et alla à sa rencontre. Je sortis de sa maison par la porte de derrière pour écouter la conversation. Je me mis derrière un gros platane pour ne pas me faire voir. Je vis Carlisle tourner la tête dans ma direction et me faire un sourire. Puis il redevint sérieux.

« Bonsoir M. Masen. Que faites-vous à cette heure dehors ?

- Bonsoir Docteur. Je cherche ma fiancée. Son père m'a dit qu'elle était venue vous voir.

- Désolé mais elle est déjà partie depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- Pas grave ! Bon je vais la voir dans ses quartiers. Désolé pour le dérangement Docteur et bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit ! »

Edward reparti et je sortis directement de ma cachette.

« Princesse, tu as eu de la chance qu'il ne te voie pas. Je pense qu'il est temps que tu rentres chez toi. Si tu veux, tu pourras venir me voir demain et je répondrais à tes questions !

- D'accord ! A demain »

Je me dépêchai de rentrer avant qu'Edward dise que j'avais disparu. Je couru jusqu'à ma chambre. Il n'y était pas encore arrivé. Je filai sous la couverture pour faire semblant de dormir. Il entra dans la pièce et ressortit en voyant que je « dormais ». Mais avant de refermer la porte, il laissa un baiser sur le front ainsi qu'un mot sur ma coiffeuse. Je me levais rapidement, allais fermer la porte à clef et m'approchai du mot. Je le lis rapidement :

_Je ne connais pas grand-chose de toi._

_Juste que tu vas m'épouser._

_Alors pour savoir plus de chose,_

_Viens demain après le déjeuner, à l'orée du bois._

_E. Jr. Masen_

Je jetai le bout de papier puis allai vraiment me coucher.

Le lendemain, après le déjeuner, je me baladais près des bois quand j'aperçu Edward courir dans ma direction.

« Vous êtes en retard Edward, dis-je simplement

- Désolé Princesse.

- Donc vous vouliez me poser des questions ?

- Oui. Et si on se posait des questions mutuellement ? proposa-t-il

- Pourquoi pas ? dis-je ennuyé

Pendant 20 minutes, il me posa beaucoup de questions sur mes goûts. Il me posa une question qui me choqua immédiatement :

« Quelles sont tes relations avec le Dr Cullen ?

- Bah c'est un bon ami »

Il ne répondit pas et reprit ses questions.

Lorsque le jour commença à se coucher, je fus heureuse de le quitter.

Je me dirigeais vers le château. Je commençais avoir un mauvais pressentiment. Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre. Sur mon lit, un mot était posé dessus. Je m'approchais pour le prendre et le lu :

_Princesse,_

_Nous avons un problème._

_Venez rapidement dès que vous avez lu ce mot_

_Dr Cullen_

* * *

**Laissez-moi des REVIEWS !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Coucou !**

**Non je ne suis pas morte.**

**Désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt **

**Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses à part les fêtes et le fait que je suis tombé malade juste avant les vacances.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu court… Encore Désolé**

**Bon voici le chapitre et on se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir **_

_Princesse,_

_Nous avons un problème._

_Venez rapidement dès que vous avez lu ce mot_

_Dr Cullen_

Je sortis rapidement de mes quartiers. J'avais l'impression d'être suivie. Je me retournais et vit qu'Edward me regardait et avançait vers moi. _Il ne peut pas le laisser tranquille deux minutes ! _Je continuais ma route mais je sentais encore son regard sur moi. Je changeais de couloir pour voir s'il me suivait vraiment. J'eus confirmation quand il prit aussi le même couloir que moi. Je vis au loin la porte des cuisines. Je savais qu'à l'intérieur des cuisines, c'était un vrai labyrinthe. J'entrais alors dans les cuisines. Je me mis à courir à travers les servants ainsi que les cuisiniers pour atteindre la porte pour aller dans la cour du château. Je l'atteignis rapidement. Je sortis puis couru le plus rapidement que je pouvais faire. De temps en temps, je regardais si M. Pot-de-Colle me suivait encore.

Quand je vis enfin la chaumière de Carlisle, j'accélérai. Malheureusement, mes pieds n'étaient pas du même avis que moi puisque je me tordis la cheville à environ 10 m de chez Carlisle. Je fermais les yeux et m'attendis à sentir le sol mais c'est deux bras froids qui me rattrapèrent. J'ouvris les yeux et remarquais que j'étais dans les bras de Carlisle. Il me regarda avec ses beaux yeux dorés. Il se pencha vers moi doucement. Quand il ne fût qu'à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, quelque chose le perturba car il se figea avant de partir vers sa chaumière, avec moi dans ses bras. Il ouvrit la porte, rentra puis la referma à doubles tours. Il me posa sur son fauteuil et mit mes pieds sur la table basse. Il regarda doucement ma cheville puis dis :

" Ne vous inquiétez pas Princesse, elle n'est point cassée.

- Merci de m'avoir rattrapé avant que je puisse tomber.

- Oh mais de rien !

- Donc pourquoi vous souhaitiez me voir ?

- Nous avons un gros problème mais deux…

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, le premier est que James, celui qui a faillis vous tuez, est toujours dans les alentours.

- Vous ne l'aviez point tué la dernière fois ?

- Non, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de me retourner, il était déjà parti. Et le second est que les Volturis savent que tu sais notre secret.

- C'est qui, ces Volturis ?

- C'est un clan très puissant et surtout très ancien. C'est à peu près une famille royale. Elle « gouverne » le monde des vampires.

- Et alors ? Que vont-ils me faire ?

- Soit ils vous transformeront ou ils vous tueront.

- Non ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ils le savent ?

- Je ne saurais pas vous le dire. C'est pour ça que je vais me rendre à Volterra rapidement.

- Vous partez quand ?

- Je pense juste avant votre mariage. C'est-à-dire dans à peine deux semaines.

- Dommage, vous ne pourrez pas assister au mariage.

- Je suis désolé Princesse, mais je vous préfère en vie que tuée par les Volturis.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Donc on fait quoi pour les Volturis ?

- On ne va rien faire et attendre. Par contre, vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de mon secret à quelqu'un. On est d'accord ?

- Oui. Bon je dois rejoindre Rosalie pour essayer ma robe.

- D'accord ! Bons essayages et à bientôt » me dit-il quand on dirigea vers la porte.

_**CdV**_

_Deux jours avant le mariage, 11 octobre 1060…_

Ca y est le mariage est pour bientôt. Je redoute le moment. Depuis le jour où Carlisle m'avait appris son départ, Edward n'était plus venu me voir. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

Mais aujourd'hui, Carlisle partait pour l'Italie. A quelques heures de son départ, je suis allée le voir. Il était en train de mettre ses valises sur le pas de la porte.

« Bonjour Carlisle ! Comment allez-vous en cette belle journée ?

-Oh très bien Princesse. Et vous ?

- Ca peut aller. Alors vous partez bientôt ? En désignant ses valises

- Oui, malheureusement. Mais je reviendrais, ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans vous ? Je n'aurais plus mon docteur personnel !

Il rigola puis répondit :

- Vous avez un grand sens de l'humour. Surtout ne le perdez pas ! Dit-il en tapant gentiment mon nez. »

On entendit des chevaux ainsi qu'un carrosse arriver près du cottage.

« Ah mon carrosse est arrivé ! dit-il soulagé.

Il mit ses valises à l'intérieur du carrosse puis se tourna vers moi. Il me fixa longuement puis alla poser doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes

* * *

**Et voilà ! C'est fini !**

**Le prochain chapitre est le mariage de Bella et Edward.**

**J'ai deux choses à vous annoncer :**

** * J'ai une page Facebook : **** www . facebook pages / So-Kate-Fanfiction / 454898671241747****(Enlevez les espaces !**)

** * Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une Beta ! **

**Bref.**

**A la prochaine !**

**Lucinne**


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut !**

**Désolé pour le retard ! J'ai eu du mal à le pondre ce chapitre. Le chapitre est un peu court mais c'est pour garder le suspens !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**On se retrouve en bas.**

_**Chapitre 5 : Mariage pluvieux…**_

_13 Octobre 1060…_

« Bonjour Princesse ! Il faut se lever pour vous préparer pour le mariage ! Et comme vous le pouvez le remarquer, aujourd'hui, il pleut. Comme dit le proverbe…

- Mariage pluvieux, Mariage heureux… marmonnais-je

- Votre bain est prêt ! Allez-vous détendre puis après on s'occupera de vous !

- D'accord, j'y vais. »

Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain lentement. J'avais envie de gagner du temps avant la cérémonie.

Je pris, bien sûr, le plus de temps possible pour me laver.

C'est la mère d'Edward qui avait préparé le mariage. Elle avait choisi les couleurs rose et blanc.

Une fois lavée, Rosalie m'appela, de ma chambre.

« Princesse, il est temps de vous préparer ! Le mariage est dans seulement quelques heures !

- J'arrive Rosalie ! »

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, Rosalie m'obligea à m'assoir sur une chaise. A l'aide de Maggie, ma coiffeuse, elles me préparèrent. Je fermais les yeux pour m'évader…

**FLASH BACK**

_Il me fixa longuement puis alla poser doucement ses lèvres sur les mienne. Avant que je n'eus fait de geste, je le senti se reculer._

_« Excusez-moi Princesse… » Je lui coupai la parole en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou et plongeai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser rapidement. Il mit ses bras autour de ma taille et me rapprocha de lui. Je quémandais l'accès à sa bouche quand il reprit ses esprits. Il me lâcha et s'éloigna de moi. Il prit ses valises et mit à l'intérieur de son carrosse. Je le regardai faire. Il prit une respiration et se retourna. _

_« Vous allez me manquer, Bella. Plus que vous ne le croyez._

_- Vous aussi Carlisle. Revenez-nous rapidement et faites attention à vous._

_- C'est plutôt à moi de vous le quémander ! » rit-il. Il me prit dans ses bras quelques secondes puis il monta dans le carrosse…_

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

Je fus secoué par Maggie.

« Princesse réveillez-vous ! Il est temps d'enfiler votre robe » s'exclama-t-elle.

Ma robe avait été choisie par la mère d'Edward. C'etait une robe meringue. Je ne saurais pas la décrire tellement qu'elle était horrible ! Elle était faite de froufrous et de dentelles rose pâle.

Je mis ma robe et Rosalie me mit les escarpins que Mère avait portés lors de son mariage avec Père. Ils étaient blancs et une fleur argentée avait été posé sur le bord du soulier et les feuilles s'éparpillaient sur les côtés. (N/A : **Les mêmes que Bella portent lors de son mariage ! Mais cette robe n'a rien à voir avec celle du film**).

Père rentra dans la salle et s'exclama :

« Bella ? C'est bien toi ?

- Bien sûr, Père ! Qui voudriez-vous que ce soit ? lui répondis-je

- C'est que tu es vraiment très belle ! » Quand il s'approcha, je remarquai qu'il avait une boite faite de velours dans la main.

« Qu'est-ce cette boîte, Père ?

- C'est le peigne qui se transmet de mère en fille. Vous n'avez le droit de le porter que pour votre mariage. » Il ouvrit la boite et je vis l'un des plus beaux peigne qu'il fut de voir. Il était orné de saphir roses ainsi que de diamants. Il était fait de motifs floraux (N/A : **Encore celui de Bella dans le film mais en rose**). Maggie le prit délicatement et me le plaça dans ma coiffure et elle y accrocha mon voile. J'étais enfin prête.

« Voilà Princesse, vous êtes parfaite ! dit Rosalie, vous pouvez commencer à vous avancer jusqu'à la chapelle »

Je récupérais mon bouquet. Elizabeth avait choisi un bouquet fait de roses blanches et roses. Père prit alors mon bras et nous sortîmes de ma chambre. Nous avançâmes le long des couloirs. Tous les servants et servantes étaient de chaque côté des couloirs pour m'encourager. Une fois devant la grande porte de la chapelle, Père toqua quatre fois et la porte s'ouvrit. La chapelle avait été décoré de rose et de blanc. Les bancs étaient maintenant blancs. Un tapis de velours rose bonbon traversait l'allée.

Nous avançâmes doucement dans l'allée. Je regardais toutes les personnes invitées. J'en connaissais quelques-unes. Quand je levais les yeux vers l'autel, je vis Edward, son père et le prêtre. Edward portait un affreux costume rose. Une fois à l'autel, Père donna ma main à Edward.

Je fus proclamé Isabella Masen, pour mon grand désespoir, ainsi que future Reine du Royaume des Masen et des Swan.

Nous remontâmes l'allée avec Edward et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de bal où avait lieu la suite de la soirée.

La salle avait été décorée des mêmes couleurs que la chapelle. Les murs étaient tapissés de tulle rose bonbon.

La grande table avait été mise pour l'occasion. La nappe était blanche et les couverts étaient en argent.

Je sentis une pression au niveau de mon bras. Je tournais la tête. Ah, celui-là je l'avais oublié ! Il me souriait et je vis nos parents approcher. La soirée allait être longue…Très longue…

**A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

**Lucinne**


	7. Chapter 6

**Coucou !**

**Voici le new chapitre !**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ! **

**A partir de ce chapitre, ma fiction passe en Rating M.**

**Si vous n'êtes pas apte à lire, j'ai signalé le passage concerné !**

**Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas **** !**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : …Mariage pas heureux !**_

_Je sentis une pression au niveau de mon bras. Je tournais la tête. Ah, celui-là je l'avais oublié ! Il me souriait et je vis nos parents approcher. La soirée allait être longue…Très longue…_

« J'espère que vous serez heureux ensemble, dit Charlie en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, Père » mentis-je. Je me tournais vers Elizabeth. « J'adore la décoration de cette salle, vous avez de très bon goût ! continuai-je à mentir.

- Merci très chère Bella ! » Elle me prit aussi dans ses bras. Edward Sr s'approcha de moi et me fit une petite révérence.

- Vive notre nouvelle Princesse » plaisanta-t-il puis il s'adressa à sa femme :  
« Chérie, je crois que l'on monopolise les mariés.

-Oui je crois aussi. À plus tard !

Ils repartirent tous les trois. Nous discutâmes avec la plupart des invités. Comme dans la chapelle, je n'en reconnus aucun.

Nous passâmes à table. Nous étions au milieu avec nos pères de chaque côté. Edward voulut mettre sa main sur ma cuisse mais je le regardais avec des yeux noirs, ce qui le dissuada rapidement. On nous servit du chevreuil. Sauf que comme je suis végétarienne (N/A : Comme par hasard !), je n'en mangeais point. Après le repas, nous dûmes, Edward et moi, ouvrir le bal. Je gardais toujours une distance entre nos deux corps. S'il essayait de me rapprocher de lui, je reculais encore plus.

« Ne faites pas l'enfant Bella ! Rapprochez-vous de moi !

- Je ne fais point l'enfant Edward ! Et je ne me rapprocherais pas de vous ! »

Il ne répondit point à ma réplique et on continua de danser.

Après le bal, arriva le dessert. Nous eûmes le droit à diverses patisseries. Elles étaient délicieuses.

Puis vînt l'heure, pour nous, de dire saluer les convives et de partir en lune de miel. Je redoutais vraiment la nuit de noce. J'essayais, encore une fois de plus, de gagner du temps mais, comme si il avait lu dans mes pensées, il salua la plupart des convives pour moi. _Gggrrrr !_

« Bon voyage ma Fille ! me dit Charlie en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime Père, chuchotai-je au creux de son oreille

- Moi aussi ma chérie ! » Il me lâcha puis ce fut au tour des parents d'Edward de me souhaiter bon voyage.

Un carrosse nous attendait devant le château. Lui aussi rose. _Malédiction !_

« Prête pour notre lune de miel, ma chérie ? me chuchota Edward

- Ne m'appelle pas ma chérie. Je ne le serais jamais ! E non je ne suis pas prête ! » répliquais-je

Nous montâmes dans la calèche et nous partîmes. Cinq minutes après le départ, je m'endormis…

_**CdV**_

Je fus réveillé par Edward lorsque nous arrivions.

Je sortis de la calèche et je fus ébahie devant la grandeur du château.

« Ce château appartenait à ma grand-mère. Elle nous l'a donné avant sa mort. Nous allons y rester quelques semaines, m'expliqua-t-il

- D'accord »

Je vis le majordome sortir du château pour nous saluer. Il nous fit une révérence avant de prendre nos valises et les emmener dans nos quartiers.

Edward me prit la main et me tira jusqu'à l'entrée. Il me porta dans ses bras sans que je l'aie vu venir.

« Repose-moi tout de suite ! hurlais-je

- Non, je suis très superstitieux donc je dois te faire passer le seuil dans mes bras » répliqua-t-il.

Je me débattis pour qu'il me repose mais il me tenait fermement contre lui.

Il nous dirigea vers nos quartiers. Une fois devant la porte de notre chambre, il me posa enfin. J'ouvris la porte et m'exclamai devant cette chambre immonde. Elizabeth devait être passée aussi par ici. La chambre était rose bonbon, du sol au plafond. Même les édredons étaient roses. Je pense que je vais mourir avec tout ce rose.

_****__*********__****************__***********************_************************ RATING M _**************************__*******************__**************************_*  


Je sentis une main se poser sur ma cuisse. J'essayais de la repousser mais elle rafermit sa prise.

« Edward, tu me fais mal ! Pourrais-tu enlever ta main, s'il te plaît ? » le suppliais-je.

Il ne bougea pas sa main d'un pouce mais à la place, il se mit devant moi et mit sa main sur ma poitrine.

« Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ?» Lui demandais-je

Il ne répondit toujours pas. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qu'il me jetait sur le lit. Il me rejoignit rapidement et commença et parsemer mon cou de baisers dégoutants. Puis au bout d'un moment, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'essayais de le pousser mais il ne bougea pas. Sa langue voulut passer la frontière de mes lèvres mais je ne l'autorisai point. Il me redressa et enleva ma robe. Je me retrouvai nu comme un ver mais heureusement il me restait mes sous-vêtements. Il déchira sa chemise et enleva rapidement son bas de smoking.

« Tu sais que tu es belle, bébé ? Me chuchota-t-il avec la voix rauque.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais ? Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille ?

- Non tant que tu m'auras pas donné satisfaction ! »

Je remarquais alors une bosse dans son boxer qui n'était pas là i minutes.

Alors qu'il voulut reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'eus une idée pour m'échapper. Je lui mordis sa lèvre inférieure. Quand je sentis le gout du sang, je la lâchais. Une fois que son attention fut detourner pour sa douleur, je quittai le lit rapidement. Mais ma cheville ne fut pas du même avis puisqu'une fois hors du lit, je me la tordis une fois de plus. MINCE !

«Tu ne pourras point t'échapper de cette chambre tant que tu seras vierge ! Reviens maintenant ici ! » Dit-il sadiquement.

J'obeis docilement. Il me mit sur le dos et se mit au-dessus de moi. Il tira sur mon soutien-gorge dont les coutures lâchèrent rapidement. Il prit mes seins dans ses grosses et appuya dessus violemment. J'hurlai de douleur mais je vis qu'il pensait que je hurlais de désir. Puis d'un seul coup, je ne sentis plus ma culotte. Je remarquais qu'il avait aussi enlevé son boxer. Son pénis était assez petit si je puis-je dire (N/A: LOL !)

Il toucha mon intimité de ses doigts dégoutants. Puis il approcha son bassin de mon entrée. Puis il s'enfonça en moi. J'hurlais devant cette atroce douleur. Il perça ma virginité, ce qui rendit la douleur pire qu'elle l'était. Il n'attendit pas que je m'habitue à l'avoir en moi et il commença ses va-et-vient. Je sentis les larmes couler à cause de la douleur.

Il jouit enfin. Je le sentis se répandre en moi. Puis il s'endormit, toujours en moi. Je le basculai sur le dos et prit sa chose à bout de doigts. Je la retirai de moi. J'attendis quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre mes esprits puis je me levai. Je pris une robe de chambre et je sortis de la chambre.

_****__******************__***************__**************************_*********** FIN RATING M _**********__*****__*************************_******************************  


Puis une idée me germa dans la tête. Vu qu'il avait pu avoir satisfaction et qu'en ce moment, il devait toujours dormir, je pouvais m'échapper.

Je cherchais la sortie de ce palais quand une servante courut dans ma direction :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous ne devriez pas etre avec le prince ?

- Non, je cherche la sortie car j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Mentis-je

- A d'accord. Vous allez au fond du couloir puis à droite et après à gauche. Dit-elle naïvement

- Merci » la remerciais-je

J'exécutai ses indications et trouvai la sortie. Je sortis la même excuse aux gardes pour qu'ils me laissent sortir. Une fois dehors, je m'enfonçais dans la nuit noire. Je marchais le long du chemin qui donnait à l'extérieur de la propriété des Masen.

Je marchais sur la route sinueuse lorsque j'aperçois un carrosse. Je me mis au milieu de la route pour que le chauffeur m'aperçoive. Il s'arrêta et je remarquais alors que le conducteur n'était nul autre qu'Emmett, mon chauffeur personnel.

« EMMETT ! Hurlais-je en courant dans sa direction

- Princesse Bella, dit-il en descendant du carrosse, mais que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être avec le prince ? »

Je me mis à pleurer. Il me prit dans ses bras tendrement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il... Il m a... Il m'a fait... énormément... mal... pendant... Begayais-je mais je ne pus finir ma phrase car mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle

- QUOI ? Il a osé faire ça à ma Princesse favorite ?! Ne vous inquiétez plus pour lui. Je vous amène chez votre père immédiatement. Repliqua-t-il

- Non. Je ne veux pas que mon mari me retrouve. Tu pourrais plutôt me déposer dans la résidence secondaire, s'il te plaît ?

- D'accord, en plus Rosalie y ai en ce moment car je ne veux pas te laisser seule. Et en plus c'est ma direction. Aller grimpe derrière. M'ordonna-t-il.

- Memett, est-ce que je pourrais monter devant avec toi, s'il te plait ? Lui demandais-je avec une moue de chien battu.

- Bon d'accord mais que si tu prends une couverture. Ceda-t-il

- Merci ! »

Je pris ladite couverture et me mis à l'avant. Je dus m'endormir car Emmett me réveilla lorsque l'on pouvait voir au loin les grilles du château secondaire…

* * *

**Et voilà la fin…**

**Ce chap est très important vu que c'est lui qui va déclencher toute l'action de l'histoire.**

**J'avoue que je ne suis pas très contente de chapitre **

**Je suis toujours à la recherche d'une BETA !**

**Bonne semaine et à bientôt !**

**Lucinne 3 **


	8. Chapter 7

**Salut,**

**Et bah me revoilà avec le chapitre 7.**

**Je pense que vous allez me tuer car je vais pas remettre Carlisle et Bella ensemble tout de suite (sinon l'histoire va être très très très courte !)**

**Je remercie beaucoup ma nouvelle Beta : LokiPower**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

_**Chapitre 7 : Hybrides**_

**POV Carlisle **

Après mon départ du château des Swan, je partis pour mon long voyage à travers le vieux continent. Ma première étape était Volterra.

Je devais rejoindre les Volturis qui m'avaient convoqué il y a quelques années mais j'avais oublié leur invitation.

Après trois jours de voyage, je demandai au chauffeur de s'arrêter dans une auberge pour que je puisse chasser.

Une fois dans ma chambre, je sortis pas la fenêtre pour aller dans la foret.  
En chassant, je me demandais à quoi ressemblerais ma vie si j'avais épousé Bella. Elle serait en ce moment en train de se transformer pour que l'on puisse vivre tous les deux pour l'éternité.

En revenant à l'auberge, je remarquais que les personnes qui s'y trouvaient parlaient ensemble du même sujet. Un homme vînt à ma rencontre quand j'entrais dans la pièce principale :

« Avez-vous entendu ? La Princesse Isabella Swan du comté des Swan s'est enfuie lors de sa lune de miel avec le Prince Edward Masen »

Je restais abasourdi sur cette nouvelle quelques minutes puis je me repris.  
Si la Princesse Bella s'était enfuie c'était pour une bonne raison.

Je voulus partir à sa recherche immédiatement mais je devais rejoindre Volterra rapidement pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons sur mon absence.

Le lendemain matin, nous reprîmes la route. Après une semaine entière de trajet, nous arrivâmes enfin à Volterra.

A l'orée de la ville, je demandais au chauffeur d'arrêter sa calèche. Il me regarda surpris que je veuille m'arrêter maintenant mais il ne dit rien. Il sortit mes valises puis les déposa à mes pieds. Je le payais et il partit. Une fois qu'il fut au loin je couru à vitesse vampirique et me présentais à la porte du château.

« Bonjour, je me nomme Carlisle et votre maitre Aro m'a invité, saluais-je  
- Nous vous attendions » Dit froidement une petite femme. Elle était blonde et avait les yeux d'un rouge éclatant.

Je la suivis à travers plusieurs couloirs puis elle s'arrêta devant une gigantesque porte en bois. Elle toqua puis entra dans une salle. Je la suivis. Les murs ainsi que les sols étaient fait de marbres. La salle était très lumineuse. Au fond de la pièce, trois trônes, dont deux occupés, étaient disposés. Au cœur de la pièce se trouvait un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges.

« Bonjour mon très cher ami. Avez-vous fait très bon voyage ?  
- Bonjour Aro. J'ai passé un très bon voyage, merci de vous en inquiéter. » Puis je me tournais vers les deux personnes qui étaient sur les trônes. « Caius, Marcus » les saluais-je

« Bonjour Carlisle » me répondirent les deux hommes d'une seule voix.

« Bon maintenant que tu es arrivé, j'aimerais que tu nous aides avec ton immense savoir… Je le coupais avant qu'il ne me parle de son projet

- Avant de parler de ça, est-ce que je pourrais prendre possession de mes appartements ?

- Oh mais bien sûr ! Je l'avais oublié. Mais quel hôte je fais, maintenant ? Felix, Demetri, montrez à Carlisle ses appartement » ordonna t'il a ses gardes.

Ils acquiescèrent puis ils prirent mes valises pour les mettre dans mes appartements. Une fois dans ma chambre, j'ouvris ma valise pour la défaire. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais rester ici. Une fois l'action terminée, je m'allongeai sur le lit. Je pensais à Isabella et ses beaux yeux bruns. Je fus sorti de mes songes par un coup porté à ma porte.

« Aro vous demande. Veuillez le rejoindre dans son bureau » dit une voix masculine derrière la porte.

- D'accord ! Je le rejoins dans cinq minutes »

Je me levais du lit et je remarquais que le soleil descendait déjà. Je me changea puis me dirigea vers le bureau d'Aro. Je toquais à la porte et il me laissa rentrer.

« Prenez place mon cher ami, m'accueilli Aro

- Merci. De quel problème vouliez-vous me parler, Aro ? Demandais-je

- Je ne sais point si vous en avez été informé mais il existe un peuple d'hybride dans le monde. Mi-vampire Mi-humains, m'informa t'il

- Vous parlez des hybrides qui ont comme pères vampires et comme mère humaines ou ceux qui ont eu très peu de venin dans le sang lors de leur transformations ?

- Ils existent deux races d'hybrides, s'émerveilla Aro.

- J'ai découvert cela il n'y a pas grand temps. Et avant que vous me contactiez, j'étais sur le point de partir en voyage pour confirmer des thèses sur ses hybrides.

- Sont-ils dangereux pour notre espèce ? Me questionna-t-il

- Je ne pense pas. Mais il faut que je fasse ce voyage avant d'approuver quoi que ce soit.

- Voudriez-vous partir maintenant ? me demanda Aro

- Si vous me l'accordez.

- Alors partez maintenant. Revenez rapidement ! S'exclama-t-il

- Puis-je me retirer dans mes appartements pour me préparer pour mon voyage ?

- Vous avez mon accord. Bonne préparation !

- Merci » Puis je me sortis de la pièce.

Après une nuit entière de préparation, je partis au lever du soleil. Durant la nuit, j'avais décidé de partir en Allemagne pour recueillir des informations sur les hybrides.

J'avais décidé de m'y rendre en courant. C'était plus rapide que la calèche. J'atteins la frontière de l'Allemagne après une semaine de course. Puis je me dirigeais vers le nord de ce vaste pays. Je pris encore une semaine pour y arriver. J'envoyais un messager à Volterra pour prévenir que j'étais arrivé à destination.

La ville de Bargum était réputée pour ses hybrides.

Quand j'entrais dans la ville, je sentis de drôles d'odeurs. Une des odeurs m'était très familière. Je suivis l'odeur pour arriver dans un quartier où l'odeur était puissante. Je toquais à la porte d'une maison où l'odeur était présente. J'entendis des pas très légers dans la maison et une personne ouvra la porte.

« Carlisle ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? »

* _Bargum_ : ville située dans le land Schleswig-Holstein (Nord) en Allemagne.

**Et comme je suis très sadique, je vais arrêter ici !**

A votre avis, qui est devant Carlisle ?

**Bon weekend de Pâques et ne mangez pas trop de chocolats !**

**Lucinne**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey !**

**Voilà un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas posté.**

**Comme beaucoup le savent, j'ai le BAC dans un mois (à peu près). Donc je suis dans mes révisions…**

**Aussi je vais mettre cette fiction en pause jusqu'à la fin des épreuves mais je vous promets un chapitre plutôt long !**

**Celui-ci est plutôt court car je l'ai tapé hier soir pour pouvoir vous le mettre ce WE.**

**Bref assez papoté, on se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

_**Chapitre 8 : Décision et Explications**_

_« Tu pourrais plutôt me déposer dans la résidence secondaire, s'il te plaît ?_

_- D'accord, en plus Rosalie y est en ce moment et je ne veux pas te laisser seule. Et en plus c'est ma direction. Aller grimpe derrière. M'ordonna-t-il. _

_- Memett, est-ce que je pourrais monter devant avec toi, s'il te plait ? Lui demandais-je avec une moue de chien battu. _

_- Bon d'accord mais uniquement si tu prends une couverture. Céda-t-il_

_- Merci ! » _

_Je pris ladite couverture et me mis à l'avant. Je dus m'endormir car Emmett me réveilla lorsque l'on pouvait voir au loin les grilles du château secondaire…_

**POV Bella **

Un mois c'était déroulé après cet incident. Pour moi, j'avais l'impression que cela avait duré des années entières.

Rosalie avait été aux petits soins avec moi. Emmett aussi.

Il me rapportait tous les deux jours, des nouvelles du palais. J'ai appris qu'Edward était revenu de notre « Lune de Miel », une semaine après ma fugue. Il avait fait un scandale pour ma fuite. Il avait même lancé un avis de recherche. Père était très inquiet de ma disparition. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné le fait que je puisse être dans le palais secondaire.

Mon état se détériora rapidement. Autant physiquement que mentalement. J'avais perdu beaucoup de poids et je ne laissais aucun homme s'approcher de moi mis à part Emmett. Et je ne parlais plus.

Chaque nuit, je refaisais le même cauchemar : je revoyais ma nuit de noce mais à chaque fois ce n'était pas le même scénario. Soit il me tuait, soit je n'arrivais pas à m'échapper.

Un matin, Rosalie se posta devant moi alors que je me dirigeais vers les cuisines et me dit :

« Princesse, vous avez intérêt à vous reprendre en mains. Votre état est de pire en pire. Vous risquez d'en mourir si vous continuez sur ce chemin ! » Je ne pu répondre car Emmett arriva dans la salle et me prit dans ses bras.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer Princesse. Celle-ci me vient directement du Château. Votre mari a aussi disparu. Mais nous pensons qu'il a été tué car nous avons retrouvé beaucoup de sang dans sa chambre.

- Vous êtes sur ? Lui demandais-je

- Je ne sais point ce qu'il lui est arrivé mais il ne se trouve plus sur les terres de votre père. Me confirma Emmett.

- Ceci est une tres bonne nouvelle, Princesse. Vous pourrez retourner chez votre pere. Dit Rosalie

- Je ne sais pas si je dois réellement retourner chez Père. Il pourrait me retrouver. Je pense que je vais plutot me cacher et rester en retrait de la société. Vivre comme les paysans et les artisants...

Mais avant que je puisse finir ma phrase, le sol se déroba sous  
mes pieds…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**CdV**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Carlisle **

_J'entendis des pas très légers dans la maison et une personne ouvrit la porte._

_« Carlisle ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? »_

Kaitlyn, ma mère, se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Elle me regardait étrangement.

« Mais tu es un vampire ! Quand est-ce que cela t'es arrivé ? Et surtout qui t'as transformé ?

- Une question à la fois, s'il te plaît, mère ! Donc je me suis fait transformer il y a environ 60 ans par des vampires nomades.

- Ton père était au courant de cette transformation ?

- Non, je ne l'ai point revu depuis. Et toi mère ? Cela fait un bout de temps que je t'ai vu. Puis-je te retourner les questions que tu m'as posées ?

- Et bien… Je me suis fait transformer lors de l'année de tes dix-huit ans. L'année où j'ai disparue de vos vies. Clotaire est mon créateur ainsi que mon nouveau mari.

- Pourrais-tu me faire entrer ? Je viens de faire un très long voyage et j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose de très important.

- Vas-y fils, fais comme chez toi ! »

Elle ouvrit la porte et me laissa entrer. En entrant dans la chaumière, les étranges odeurs étaient beaucoup plus fortes. A croire qu'elles venaient de cette maison. Un fois dans la pièce principale, je vis l'origine de ces odeurs. Cinq enfants étaient assis sur un tas de pailles. Je ne pus deviner qu'elle était leur nature. Soit Vampire soit Humain. C'est alors que la réponse me vit directement en tête. Des Hybrides !

« Sont-ils des hybrides ?

- Oui ! Voici Ariane, Adrien, Nortimer, Eulalie ainsi que Tancrède ! Ils secouèrent la tête lorsque leur nom fut donné. Sinon, que viens-tu faire en Allemagne ?

- Aro Volturi m'envoie pour faire des recherches sur les deux espèces d'hybrides. De quelle espèce tes enfants font-ils partis ?

- Ariane et Eulalie ont eu une mère qui est morte à leur naissance. Elles sont jumelles. Et Clotaire est leur père. Mais les trois derniers ont été mordus très jeune par moi.

-Pour tes jumelles, elles étaient déjà hybrides réellement ou tu as dû les mordre ?

- Non bien sûr que non !

- D'accord et juste une dernière question. Quand tu as mordu les autres, combien de temps a duré leur transformation ?

- A peine une semaine.

- Merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions ! Maintenant je vais me retirer pour aller chasser.

- D'accord ! A ce que je vois tu es un végétarien.

- Oui et toi tu dois être un vampire normal avec la couleur de tes iris.

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Bon va chasser !

- D'accord Mère ! …

**Alors ?**

**Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**Bonne fin de WE et à après le BAC !**


End file.
